Along the Road
by Ash-Lee-Can
Summary: AU. As Rick and Shane reunite with their childhood friend after years growing up and apart, old unspoken feelings between Rick and Michonne resurface after all of these years. Rated T. May change later...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Richonne multi-chapter fic. My first AU as well. I'm a fan of the musical duo Karmin so I decided to do a Richonne fic kinda based on one of their songs title "Along the Road". Give it a listen if you'd like. I had to change the idea I originally had for it like a million times, but I think I have a rough idea on how this is going to go. Hope you all enjoy...

Chapter 1

The airport was certainly crowded, as to be expected. After all, she was living outside one of the most popular tourist cities in Europe. Here she stood with a sign in her hands, waiting for her best friend, who was bringing along her boyfriend of two years along for a visit.

Eventhough he was coming as Andrea's boyfriend, she had known him long before that. She was only seeing him for the first time in years. She didn't know what to think and how to feel. Hell, this was her first boyfriend. It only lasted a couple of months as a summer fling when they were fourteen, but still.

Things were different now. She wasn't that Louisiana girl who would hangout with her two buddies in Georgia and find themselves in all kinds of mischief in the small town where they would have the time of their lives. She was a mother with a career as a former lawyer turned painter. He and his best friend became deputies in the very county they had broken many laws in. Would they be able to click they way they use to? If things got awkward, it was going to be a long ass week.

"Meesh!"

Michonne mind snapped out of the thoughts that invaded her mind with her nickname being excitedly shrieked. Her face lit up at the sight of the blonde coming towards her, dodging French natives and tourists in her path. She dropped the sign and planted her feet, ready for the oncoming attack. They did this every time when they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

Andrea leaped onto her bestie, wrapping her legs around her as they hugged. They knew they were being stared at, they always did for more reasons than one when they were in public, but they didn't care. It was playful moments like these that brought them back to the days of their college years together. When they were young and ready to take on the world with a sisterhood that couldn't be broken.

"Well damn," a manly Southern voice called out, "I wouldn't mind being in that mix right there."

Andrea rolled her eyes and climbed off of Michonne. "You see what I have to deal with?"

Michonne chuckled and looked past her friend and over to the handsome man with suitcases at his feet grinning at them. "I see some things haven't changed."

Shane rubbed his shaved head. "Some thangs."

They stared at each other for a moment and Michonne felt stuck on what to do next. This was the first time she'd seen him in person in over five years. "Now, come on girl." He held his arms out wide. "Give Shane 'O Mac some love over here."

She smiled, the tension in her body relieving a bit. She took in his warm embrace and the feeling took her back in time when she would get to her grandmother's house and as soon as she would pull up, her boys running up and give her their best welcoming hug filled with their love and excitement to see her. Sure one was missing right now, but it still felt like a piece of home. "I missed you."

"Me too, 'Chonney." He held on tighter as his mind traveled back in time. "I still live in the same damn town. You could visit any time, you know."

"Yeah yeah. I know I've been busy. I promise I'll try to make it back there soon." They pulled away and she gave him a once over. The pictures she saw of him on facebook didn't do him justice. _Damn. Andrea sure picked a hot one for sure._

"You definitely comin' next summer for sure." He smirked as if he had a secret before his face turned neutral. "Sorry Rick couldn't make the trip."

She felt sad at the mention of her old friend. She knew he had gone through some pain. He was the sweetheart of the trio when they were younger and her own heart broke for him. "How's he doing?"

"Alright. His son Carl is supposed to be starting college and with Lori gone, he wanted to spend as much time as he can with the kids before he leaves. The boy's only going to GSU." He shook his head. He understood, after everything his best friend had gone through the past few years, but the man needed time for himself.

"Go Panthers!" Andrea cheered. The other two looked at her finally and realized that she was recording them. She couldn't contain the excitement in her face. She had been waiting for this moments for two years.

"Really, Andy?" Michonne playfully glared at the blonde, sensing her friend zooming in on her face at that very moment. It took her a moment with everything that was happening, but she finally remembered that Andrea hated flying and most likely had a few drink to calm her nerves throughout the right hour flight.

"There was no way I wasn't getting this reunion on video. It's going on facebook by the way when we get to your place." She put the camera away and went over to start grabbing some suitcases. "Now we are going to have a great time because two of my favorite people in the world are with me in this beauty country and everything is going to change."

 _A/N: All mistakes are mine. I've never been to France so there may be some mistakes in the story. If so I'm apologize ahead of time. Also some chapters will probably be flashbacks..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for who have reviewed. They're very much appreciated. Some Rick/Michonne in this chapter for you Richonners and of course Shane/Andrea. What's Shane/Andrea's ship name? I'm sure they have one. All mistakes are mine because absolutely imperfect. Anyways, enjoy :)...

Chapter 2

The late night had come that summer in Paris. Tourists were still lingering about while the locals lived their everyday lives. The streets glowed from the lights of the city. Shane followed behind Andrea and Michonne as laughed like the old friends they were as they headed towards the Eiffle Tower. He couldn't help but smile as he watch his girlfriend and his childhood friend. It reminded him when Michonne first introduced him to Andrea fifteen years ago when they were in college. He had no idea that thirteen year later he would meet her again and change his life.

He pulled out his phone and dialed it, finally getting around to make his call. After a few rings, his friend picked up, with his ruggedly handsome face popping up on the screen.

"Hey, how's Paris?" Rick's tired, country voice came through as he smiled. "Is it safe?"

"As safe as could be expected. Wish you were here with us."

"Yeah me too."

Shane rubbed his bald head in nervousness. "I can't believe I'm really about to do this." He looked up ahead of him his eyes focusing on the woman he loved before switching to the other woman. He mischieviously smirked back at his friend on the phone. "You know who you need to see though? Michonne. You thought she was fine before?"

Rick chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah well, remember that you're taken."

"Oh, I know. Hold on." He pressed a button to switch the camera on his phone, so Rick could see what Shane was looking at. Suddenly Rick was looking at Andrea and Michonne from behind. "You see that? You could have been here trying to get some of that."

Rick eyes widen a bit as he watched her curves as she practically strutted down the street and Shane saw him blush a little. "Stop. Put that camera back on your stupid face."

"I swear. Your priorities, man." He flipped the camera back. "It almost feel like old times man. Only thing missing is you."

"Yeah. Maybe we'll catch whenever she's back in town."

"Or," Shane smirked, "you can catch up right now. Michonne!" He shouted before Rick could protest. Andrea and Michonne stopped in their tracks and towards him. Michonne raised an eyebrow at him. "Someone wants to say hi."

"What are you doin'?" The other man practically hissed at his friend.

"Did you really think we'd go through this whole trip with out you two speakin'? What are you nervous about?"

"I'm not, I'm just- Hey Michonne." Shane had abruptly given the beautiful dredhead the phone and he immediately felt clumsy. What the hell were they supposed to even talk about?

She smiled, easily recognizing his grayish-blue eyes. They'd only seen pictures of each other in the past five years. "Well, if it isn't Pretty Ricky."

His heart involuntarily skipped at the nickname she gave him long ago. No one called him that anymore and yet somehow it sounded better than ever coming from her. "I'm glad to see you."

"Glad to see you too."

He knew he had to make some move, no matter how small or Shane was going to give him shit all week about it. "You look good." He almost face palmed himself for how lame he felt.

She smilled brightly at him though. "You too. See you go a bit of scruff on your face now." She pointed at his face on the screen.

Rick awkwardly scratched his short beard. He wasn't much of a facial hair kind of guy, especially with his job. He had only recently decided to grow it, keeping it neat, but he still felt a little self concious about. "You like it?"

Even though they weren't as close as they used to be, couldn't help but let her deadpan humor slip out. "I already said you look good. You fishing for compliments now?"

Before he could respond though, tipsy Andrea popped up behind Michonne's shoulder. "Hey Rick."

"Hey Andrea. Is Shane behaving himself?"

She glanced at her boyfriend, who was turned away from her, searching through his coat for something. "For now."

Shane turned back around and grabbed Andrea's hand. He tried to sound casual, not wanting his nerves to show. "Hey babe, give Michonne your camera real quick."

Andrea steps away from her friend, clutching her precious and expensive camera. "Why?"

He tried to take it from her, but she continued to pull away from her. "I want her to record us in front of the tower."

"Ugh. Fine." She rolled her eyes and handed over the device.

Shane wrapped his arms around her body and spun her around laughing. "What's with the attitude?"

Andrea laughed, breaking free from his grasp to avoid his lips. "I don't have an attitude. You just picked a random time to do this while we're on the phone with Rick."

"Relax, this'll take two seconds." Shane moved back over to Michonne to turn the camcorder on and whispered. "Hey can you record us and also flip camera on the phone so Rick can see us."

Michonne could sense that he was up to something, but she didn't know what, so she just went with it. "You're asking for a lot right now." She flipped the camera, pressed record and Shane gave a thumbs up to the front of the phone for Rick before taing Andrea's hand in his as they headed in front of the Eiffle Tower.

Suddenly, it got quite. Michonne felt a bit awkward that she could still see Rick's face on the phone, but he couldn't could see her in return. Maybe a little conversation wouldn't hurt.

"So, how've you been?"

After a few moments of confusion on his pretty face and cocking his head to the side, she had to try not to laugh at it, Rick responded. "Are you talking to me?"

She shrugged, even though he couldn't see her and causal spoke."Well, since Andy and Shane are over there, it seems that I am."

He genuinely smiled and shook his head. "I'm good. My son Carl just went out with his friends."

"By Starr's Mill Waterfall?"

"I hope not. The thangs he could get into if he is."

Her mind traveled back on the days and nights they snuck up there. "Oh, I remember. We use to get into all kinds of things over there. It's a summer night too?"

He smiled fondly at his own memories. "Those were some crazy times." The drinking and skinny dipping for just a couple of them. Sometimes others would venture over there but that was their spot.

Silence came upon them again. She didn't know what to say next, trying to comb through the things she'd learned about him from the past few years through Andrea and social media.

"How's your daughter?"

His memories dissipaited at the sudden intrusion of her voice. He glanced passed his phone for a second and chuckled. "Trying to steal cheetos before dinner as if I can't see her."

She smiled, imagining the two year old she never met, going for an out of reach snack bag. Probably Shane's influence. "Sounds like my son Andre. He tries to run off to his room, which just makes him look even more suspicious." She missed her son, who was spending the summer with his father. She was living pretty alone for the season since her military friend went back to the states.

He smiled teasingly. "He get it from his mama. I remember when you used to hide your stash of candy bars."

Michonne blushed at that, with Rick unaware that she still kept her secret candy stashes all over. Some things doesn't change indeed. "I was a lot more stealthy though."

"Give him time." His face perked up and nodded. "Hope you're recording and paying attention. You're gonna wanna see this."

Remembering that her friends were around, she looked up to see them standing in front of the tower, each of their hands clasped with each other. Shane stared at her full of love in his eyes. "What is he- Oh my gosh!" He dropped down to one knee startling his girlfriend by the action. "Did you know about this?!"

He excitedly smiled at the hysteria in her voice. It was always hard to put on over Michonne, he forgot how adorable it was when it happened, even if he couldn't see her face. "Of course. Who you think is the best man?"

A crowd began to form around the couple and Michonne had to run up to the couple to prevent herself from getting block by the onlookers. Andrea had tears in her eyes as he pulled out a ring covered in small diamonds with a light green stone in the center, matching her eyes. As an answer, she leaped on the him pulling, covering his lips passionately. The crowd applauded, whistle and took photos.

Michonne watched stunned but happy for her friends. She didn't imagine when she introduced them for the first time fifteen years before that the three of them would be standing where they were. "I can't believe he just did that."

"Imagine my surprise a couple of months ago that he was ready and dragged me along for ring shopping. You know Shane. Once he set his sights on something, he determined to get."

Andrea dragged Shane back over to her best friend. Shane took the phone and camcorder away to record the women while he spoke to his own best friend. Andrea wrapped her arms around Michonne, happy tears streaming down her tanned face.

Tears filled Michonne's own eyes at the other woman's excitement. Seeing these two, who were unlikely to settle down ready to spend forever together, suddenly gave her hope for the possibility of her own love life. Maybe she could find forever with some one day as well "I guess I have a bridesmaid dress to pick out."

"More like my maid of fucking honor! We need to celebrate! Drinks are on me!"

 _A/N: Next chapter may be a flashback of their first meeting Michonne. This was actually more difficult than I anticipated. Anyways, let me know what you think? Would love to hear from you all :)..._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I'm not sure if it came out the way i wanted it to, but I sure as hell had fun writing it. Even if it take me a bit. I planned on doing flashback chapters, mainly of the trio Shane, Michonne and Rick throughout the story. I couldn't exactly figure out the age I wanted to start them at when they first met. I was originally going to have them meet around 13/14, but changed my mine. Hopefully I was able to capture the three at the youthful age of 10 and I hope you all enjoy..._

Chapter 3

 _28 Years Ago_

Heat burning skin and humidity suffocated the congregations that came out for the annual Fayetteville Christian Festival during the the summer day . It was mainly just the churches in the county coming together to celebrate the 4th of July with music, games and food, but it was anticipated every year, but the small town folks in the area.

Ten year old Michonne walking along side her grandma in the grass with her yellow sundress, two afro puffs and her fresh Chuck Taylors. She didn't really want to be out there in the first place, but if her grandma wanted her to wear a dress, they had to come to a compromise on the the footwear and neither church shoes and old ratty sneakers were making an appearance.

They were late, which means the crowd was already out and about in the field by the church. A church band was playing their sets of music. Husbands were eating their food and discussing college football starting up in a couple of months. Women gossiped while their children gave them mini heart attacks gave them mini heart attacks as they ran around playing tag. She spotted two boys around her age.

"Well, if it isn't Mrs. Patty." A older white man approached. He sported a full on graying beard and looked a bit ragged. "I was hoping you'd be around here today."

"I would have gotten here sooner if it weren't for my grandbaby." Grandma Patty tapped Michonne back to make her stop slouching. "How's that baby of yours?"

He smiled fondly and looked over to his beautiful wife showing off her one year old baby walking and talking. "Keeping me up at night. But ever since my Margret was born, haven't had a drop of the Jack. Truly been a blessing."

She palmed her hand over one of his larger ones, trying to transfer some strength over to man. "Well, I certainly prayed for you every night. God's done his work and shall continue to bless. Yes, he will."

"Amen."

"Excuse me," Michonne she was smart enough to not rudely interrupt when grown folks were talking, "can I go play?"

Patty looked down at her for a few moments, making a decision. "You may. But you get that dress dirty, you gone get that switch, ya hear me?"

Michonne tried not to frown in embarrassment at being scolded in front of a stranger. "Yes ma'am."

She carefully walked over to the two boys she saw earlier. They stopped tossing the ball for the moment and was talking. She observed them. One was lanky with blue eyes, curly, brown hair and ears like the Spock guy on that Star Trek show she watched sometimes. The other one was a little taller, chunky, brown and had ears that stuck out like Dumbo. They definitely looked goofy, but she felt even more silly in her sundress while they stood in their t-shirt and shorts. "Can I play?"

Dumbo looked over at her and scoffed as he looked up and down. "Don't know. Can ya?" His friend laughed a little at the joke.

She was offended at the smart remark. She had dealt with jerks like that before. boys always telling what she can't do. "Pretty sure I can throw it better than you."

Dumbo smirked, tossing the ball in the air and catching it all cocky. "Pretty sure you can't."

Had enough, Michonne snatches the ball away when when he tossed it in the air again and stomped a few yards away. She knew they were watching her and she was perfectly fine with that. She'd show them.

She took her stance, threw an almost perfect throw towards them and watched as Dumbo bumped Spock for the catch. She felt proud of herself. She wanted to make an impression and she knew she made it, judging by the look on their face as she jogged back.

Dumbo tried to remain collected, but he couldn't that his jaw hung a little in shock. "Cool. Ya don't throw like a girl." He reverted back to his cocky smirk though."Still not better than me though."

She rolled her eyes. She knew she was good and if the boys didn't want to acknowledge it, well, it didn't make it any less of a fact. "Whatever."

Spock finally spoke up, scratching the back of his curly head. "So, do ya wanna to play?"

 _Duh._ "That's why I came over here."

He nervously smiled at her. "'Right then." She watched as Dumbo looked at him, as if he just betrayed some sort of code. Spock shrugged in response. "I mean, she's got a good arm."

Dumbo knew he was right. The offer was already out and it couldn't be taken back. "Fine."

Spock extended his hand towards her. "I'm Rick and that's Shane."

She looked at it for a second before taking it her own hand and shaking it. She noticed it was a little clammy. "Michonne."

Without thinking, "That's a pretty name."

She stared at him, taken aback from the unexpected, compliment. She smiled as he blushed and avoided eye contact.

Shane, displeased at his best friend's sudden transformation into a puppy, rolled his eyes now at the lack of game as well. "Are we gonna play or what?"

After tossing the ball for about an hour filled with trash talking, laughter, jokes cheering between the three, they found themselves together for the rest of the day. They ate, played together, dance to both Christian rock bands as well as soulful gospel. Now, as the sun a setting, Rick and Shane dragged Michonne along to hangout by the in the woods. Michonne didn't expect to have as much fun as did that day. Gaining two friends in the process was a bonus.

She sat in between them as the three of them sat on a log, tossing rocks into the steady stream. The breeze coming off the water combined the sunset felt good against their skin after getting beaten by the Georgia summer heat.

Rick glanced that pretty girl sitting next to him when she wasn't looking and chewed the inside of his lip. If he was being honest, he being sneaking glances and catching himself staring all day. "So are ya new around here?"

She shrugged , swirling a stick in the dirt by her feet. "I'm spending the summer with my grandma." To be honest, she was missing home.

He squinted at her, noticing a hint of sadness in her face. "Who's ya grandma?"

"Patty Bell."

Shane chimed in, trying to get the rock "That singing lady?"

Her eyes rolled. Is he serious? "That's Patti _La_ Belle."

Rick chuckled at his friend and seeing Michonne's slightly annoyed expression. It was cute. "He's kidding. We know Mrs. Patty."

Shane dreamily smiled, thinking about his favorite restaurant. "Sure do. Darn good cookin'. My family goes to the _Dinner Bell_ to eat sometimes."

Rick sighed with a smile. "The ice tea is the best. And that gumbo?"

Dumbo Shane nodded in agreement. His mouth watering at the thought. "Yup. They made the food here right?"

Feeling pride by her new friend's words. What they didn't know was that she helped with the food the night before. She didn't actually cook but she helped prep it. "Yeah. My grandpa brought it all over this morning."

He knew it. He knew the taste of that food anywhere. "Well, I'm takin' some home for sure." He patty his chubby stomach, already imagining his next plate.

Rick stared at Michonne, who stared at Shane. When she turned back towards his direction, his gaze averted back to the stream hoping he didn't get caught. "Where ya from?"

She thought about it. It was awkward answering that question, being a Marine brat. "All over, but I live in New Orleans. My grandpa is from down there."

Shane perked up at the city's name, suddenly excited. "Ain't that where the girls show their boobies for beads?"

 _Boobies for beads?_ "What?" Rick's eyes widened at the thought. He was only ten, so he hadn't seen much, besides the naughty magazine pictures that Shane would sneak and they check them out together. But women showing boobs for some beads? That sounded made up made up to him for sure. Wouldn't have been the first time his friend was talking crazy.

Shane looked past Michonne, ready to school his friend with his so called knowledge like he always did "I'm tellin' ya, it's a thang."

Michonne understood exactly what he was talking about. "You thinkin' of Mardi Gras."

"See, I told ya." His voice and face all smug.

"But," she responded, ready to bring him down a notch, "you don't have to do that. I think that's just a thing drunk girls do. I've got a whole pile a beads and kept my clothes on."

Shane furrowed his eyebrows with that information before looking her up and down with a smirk. "But it'd be more fun if girls did that."

Rick threw a rock at his friend. Not enough to injure him, but hard enough to know that was serious. "Come on Shane. Cut it out."

Michonne shrugged at Dumbo trying to be nasty. He wasn't the first one she ever encountered. "It's okay. I know a hog when I see one."

"Oh yeah?" Slow on the retort, he had to fall back on the one he already used. "We'll, I still can throw better than you."

She smiled, knowing she one that one. "Sure you can."

"Richard Grimes!" An older country male voice furiously called out, startling the three preteens. "You and Shane better bring y'all tails over here before y'all get taken out to the woodshed!"

"Shit." Shane hoped to his feet, his swearing catching Michonne off gaurd, ready for take off until he realized he couldn't leave. He reached down to help Michonne up, with Rick's help so they could get the hell out of there. He led the way out, followed by Michonne.

Rick looked down at the bottom of Michonne yellow dress. He remembered her saying that she had to be careful not to get it dirty and when he saw some dirt from the log they sat on, without thinking, her started to wipe the dirty off with his hand. When Michonne froze up, he realized that he was touching on her butt and panic had set in.

"Sorry! I was trying to fix ya dress! Sorry!" He babbled and blushed deep red, already embarassed that his father was looking for them, and hoped that she didn't look back at him. Luckily she didn't a resumed her walking. Well, jogging to catch up with Shane.

When they reached the man, Michonne figured he was Rick's dad. He didn't have his blue eyes, she saw that come from his mother when she met her earlier, but he definitely had the lanky but slightly muscled frame and was bowlegged. He was handsome for sure with curly, dirty blond hair and a short groomed beard, dressed in a brown cop uniform.

He glared at the two boys in his firm stance. "Ya know better than bring some girl in the woods like that boys. Especially without telling anyone where ya at."

They both bowed their heads, looking guilty. "Yes sir."

He nodded his head, ready to deal with them later. His eyes softened when he looked at Michonne. She wasn't one of his, but he did worry for her safety. A young black girl in the woods in wood could mean bad things, even death sometimes, around those parts. "Come on. Mrs. Patty's looking for ya."

When they made it back to the festival, Sheriff Grimes made the boys head back over to their mothers, while he took Michonne back over to her grandmother.

Michonne felt someone staring at her while she was walking away. She looked back to see Rick looking at her as the gap between them grew more and more as they walked in opposite directions. She caught the sad look on his face before he looked away from her and the sadness crept into her as well. She didn't know if she was every going to see him again, but she only hoped.

"See ya."

 _A/N: There's a character I slipped in there(well two technically) that I hope you all caught it. Let me know what you think of this chapter. The next one will be back in the present but there's still more flashback chapters to come..._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My apologies for this taking so long to get out. This wasn't originally planned in the story. I was going to jump to a year later to the week of the wedding but I decided that I didn't want Rick and Michonne's reunion to be there. Then I ended up in a writing funk while after I started this chapter and it took me weeks to get out of it. I have to say I'm glad I did because it made me reset my brain and think further how I wanted this to go and feel. I hope you all enjoy this. It's probably my longest chapter yet...

Also that was indeed Hershel and Maggie in the last chapter...

All mistakes are mine...

Chapter 4

She knew she should have taken a flight for at least a couple of few days before. It was Christmas Eve after all and it was still snowing lightly in Paris when she left. What she didn't expect though was a random blizzard to hit Atlanta the day before. Luckily for her and her son, she always came prepared.

Her parents were on a trip this Christmas so instead of feeling lonely for the holidays with her boy back at her home in Provins, Andrea invited them to spend it with her and her fiance, Shane. Andre was excited to see his godmother, especially since he didn't get to see her during the summer while he was with his dad and his mother was excited for him.

She excited for a lot actually. To see Andrea, of course. To see Shane again. It felt good to see him after all of these years and while they stayed with her for that week over the summer, she knew that they were perfect for each other. And of course, she had hoped to see Rick.

She thought back to when she felt nervous to see Shane again but this was different. While Shane was the mind that kept things live in their trio, Rick was the heart. The steady pulse that kept the other two from soaring to high in their misadventures. He wasn't boring, just gently cautious. Made sure her curiosity and Shane's eagerness never got over the top. Maybe it was from him being the son of a Sheriff and it worked. Sometimes. They would have found themselves in a whole lot more trouble without him that's for sure.

After getting off of their flight, she picked up her rental car and headed straight for King's County.

" _Maman?_ " Andre curiously called for her in French.

"Yes, Peanut?"

His eyes watched out of his window in the backseat at the small town setting blanketed in white. "Did you use to live here?"

She smiled fondly at the question. "Not really. I stayed here with your great-grandma Patty sometimes during the summer. Then went to college in Atlanta. That's how I met your Aunt Andy."

His eyes were engulfed with what he saw. He was used to being in the big cities like Paris or New York and living in the town Provins with his mother that a real small southern town like this was fascinating. "It's pretty."

She loved the wonder in his voice. She wish she brought him down here sooner. "It doesn't usually snow like this, but yeah. It's beautiful."

"Are we going to see great-grandma?"

She paused at the question. She wasn't expecting to say ask it although she should have. He was a curious child. She smiled sadly, her eyes tearing up a bit. "Yeah. We'll see her."

Only a few minutes later, she pulled up in the shoveled out driveway behind behind Andrea's Mercedes Benz. Shane's pick up truck as on the side.

"Here we are." She breathed out. It was the same house Shane grew up in. The same house she hung out at during many summers. It was upgraded a bit but most the same. She turned off the car and stepped out just as Andrea came running out towards her without a coat and as usual leaped on her, wrapping around her best friend.

" _Bonjour_ , Bitch!"

"My kid's in the car." Michonne deadpanned at her friend's choice of words.

Andrea held on tighter around her. She was so excited her friend was finally here to spend Christmas with her. "Sorry, I'm just happy that you're here." She leaned back a little "Shane's driving me crazy."

"Shane can drive anyone crazy."

"Keeps bugging me about the damn grocery list for tomorrow. We've went over it like a million times already. Glad you got here before Rick and his kids did. Carl would definitely side with his Uncle Shane." She climbed off and saw her nephew getting out of the car and picked him up. "Dre! How's my little man?"

"I'm good Auntie Andy." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked "You're gonna get sick."

She groaned at the analyzing and looked over at her friend."Oh my gosh. He's just like you."

She shrugged and even a bit ashamed. "Not gonna lie, I was gonna make a comment about your lack of coat."

"Woman, get in here! I need help with list." Shane complained as he came to the front door.

Andrea set Andre back on the ground and shouted back at him. "Oh hush doofus! Call your boyfriend if you want help with the list!"

Michonne shook her head at their foolishness. She'd seen it first hand the week they stayed with her on their vacation in France and it was priceless entertainment for sure. Shane trotted over and picked her up and spun her around, similar to what he used to when they were younger, only now he had a lot more muscle. "Glad ya here, girl."

"Glad to be here." When he put her back down, gestured for her son to come closer. "This my son, Andre."

"Hello, Mr. Walsh." He politely stuck out his hand to man for a proper handshake.

Shane nodded, clearly impressed and shook the young boy's hand. "Look at the manners on this one. Better introduction than when I met ya momma."

"You weren't exactly 'Gentleman of the Year' yourself."

Ignoring her comeback, he squatted down in front of the boy and gave him a piece a chocolate bar. "Call me Uncle Shane."

Andre looked up at his mother, as if asking for permission, for the candy and the name. When she nodded a yes, he turned back to his Uncle Shane and brightly smile. "Okay. Thank you!"

"No problem, kiddo." He stood back up and headed for driver's side. "Alright, I'll get the bags, y'all go on inside and warm up."

"Don't worry about the bags. I got it." She didn't want to trouble them.

He simply waved her off, popping the truck to unload. "You just flew all the way from Europe. You and ya boy go on and relax. That jet lag must be hell."

Jolted awake from the front door slamming shut, Michonne took in her unfamiliar surroundings. She shivered at the slight chill despite the heat blasting through vents and she remembered where she was. The jet lag had made her body crash so she decided to take a nap while Andrea was put on auntie duty with her energetic son.

The sound of children screaming made her leap off the bed and exit the room she was in. The smell of Southern food invaded her nostrils and gave her a pause long enough to realize that the screaming wasn't a child danger, but one of laughter and excitement.

She slowly crept to the open front door and peered through the glass door outside. There was her son and a toddler playing in the snow, both in their winter gear, all snugly and protected. Her heart swelled at the smile on her son's face as he played with the little girl.

There was loud mouth Shane, all hyped up with a football in his hand, trash talking two other guys. One was a much younger. One was the tallest out of the three standing around six foot. He looked pretty young, late teens, long brown hair underneath his hat as if he was in a Tresemme commercial and recently from the salon. His face and lanky frame actually reminded her of someone. That someone who was standing right by him laughing.

Rick Grimes.

There he stood with his eyes more blue than ever and a full neat beard laughing at his son and best friend. She could even see a lock of curly hair or two peaking from beneath his hat. Even in all of his masculine looks, there was still a sense of adorableness about him.

"Looks good, doesn't he?"

Michonne jumped at Andrea's voice behind her. "Yes, we're all aware that you have a hot fiance."

Andrea elbowed her and handed her a mug of hot tea. "Not him. I'm talking about the sexy, blue eyed, lumberjack looking but I'm actually an officer of the law, hunk of Southern gentleman right there."

Michonne chuckled at the description and she wasn't off. "You have issues."

"Perhaps, but tell me I'm wrong."

He was, but she wasn't going to admit it. "He's cute."

Andrea was baffled at the basic description. "Cute? Meesh, come on."

Michonne watched the guys toss the ball back and forth as she sipped her tea. "What? I'm not looking for anything."

 _Why does she have to make everything so complicated?_ Her best friend knew exactly what to say make her want to rip her hair out. "I'm not asking you to marry the guy. I'm not even telling you to sit on his face. I'm just saying, enjoy the scenery."

She didn't want to be set up, especially with someone she'd known for so long. That chance was passed and still remembered the night the last real opportunity escaped. "He's a childhood friend. Let's not make this week awkward okay?"

Andrea could see her friend was starting to get a bit uneasy. She just wanted her to have some fun. Ever since the break up with Mike, it was almost like she afraid to put herself now. "Okay." A few moments passed as they continued to watch the snow filled fun happening outside. "Still-"

"Andy."

About an hour later, Andrea and Michonne were sitting on the couch sipping tea and watching How to Get Away With Murder, when the front door swung open, bringing in a gush of cold air, announcing the others' arrival and fun time was over.

"Tomorrow's game gonna be it." Shane loud voice came through. He took off his coat and shoes.

Rick picked up his friend's coat off the floor to hang it up. "I just hope it doesn't get to messy 'cause of the snow."

"All more reason to have it."

" _Maman!_ " Andre ran over to Michonne filled with excitement, after shaking the snow off of his feet, and hoped on her lap.

She smiled at his excitement and started to take off his shoes for him. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes! Judy and I built a snowman and a snowoman. We're building the rest of the snow family tomorrow." He bounced with excitement as he started taking off of his coat.

"Can't wait to see it."

Shane walked over to the couch, taking off of his gloves and hat. "You been checkin' on dinner?"

Andrea, facing away from him, crossed her eyes in annoyance. "Yes, Shane. The food is fine."

He he knew she was making fun of him, so he tilted her back to look at him. "Well, give me a lil suga to add to it then." He placed a soft kiss as a thank you and apology before heading off to make sure she didn't ruin his food.

Michonne gathered up her son's shoes, coat and winter accesories and went to the hang them in the closet by the front door. She saw the tall and lanky young man doing the same for the little girl, Judith, while Rick was hanging up his own jacket.

He turned around, seeing her made them both pause for a moment before giving her shy smile. "Good to see you, Michonne."

"You look good." She hiding fingers fidget underneath her son's from her nerves. It's was different from seeing Shane for the first time in Paris. They were two different people. She practically got mauled by her friend's bear hug in the airport. Here Rick looked at her like he would during their early years. It almost felt like they were starting over. She flashed a friendly smile. "Glad to see see this beard in person."

He chuckled and blushed while scratched his facial hair before noticing his son side eyeing him while hanging up Judith's coat. "Oh, this is my oldest, Carl." He introduced before politely taking hold of Andre stuff from Michonne to hang up for her.

She almost laughed at the way he said the young man's name. Andrea had already filled her in on Mr. Tall and Lanky in the snow. Hard to believe that was the same kid from all those years ago. He at age eighteen, he had his father's eyes and build and his mother's slightly pale skin and flowy hair.

Carl turned to her, smiled and stuck out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you." His voice came out husky with a deep bass. It sounded so out of place with his pretty boy looks and she feared for the young girls who would sure enough be fawning over him.

She shook his hand and smiled in return. "You too." She released his hand. "You probably don't remember."

"Vaguely." He took off his hat and gloves. "I've seen many pictures though. Even the ones my dad has stashed from his younger years that he thinks I haven't seen."

Rick perked up at that and playfully shoved his son. "Hey. What have told you about going through my things."

Carl laughed. "Hey, it like the three of had a lot of fun. You should try it again."

Michonne laughed at the banter between the two. She almost felt like a third wheel until Rick turned his attention back to her and his son walked to the kitchen to pick in the food and snag.

"My daughter, Judith," he frown a bit when looked down and saw the her missing. It wasn't until he looked past Michonne he smiled. "has just been kidnapped by your son."

Michonne turned around to see her son holding Judith's hand to play in the back room. "I'm sorry, he's a very social person, especially around other kids."

"Like his mama, I see." He flashed her a smile before seeming to catch himself. He felt at a loss of words suddenly. He didn't want to make it awkward, but what was he supposed to say?

"Hey 'Chonney!" Shane came back into the living room with his beer in hand, breaking the awkwardness between the old friends.

"Yeah?"

"Football game tomorrow."

She hadn't really kept up with the NFL much since she'd been overseas. She'd catch it every now and again when she had the time but that's about it. "Who's playin'?"

"We are." She cocked her eyebrow at him before turning back to Rick. He just sheepishly shrugged. She could tell that he was curious on her answer.

Andrea rolled her eyes at the conversation as she got off the couch and stole his"Can you not recruit my guest for your annual Christmas Day game?" She kissed him on the cheek and took a sip as she began to walk towards to kitchen.

He smacked her on the butt and she returned the favor before scurrying away from retaliation. "She's our guest and I want to see if 'Chonney can still throw down the way she used to."

She hadn't played in years. The most rough housing she got nowadays was playing his her five year old son. Sure she was still in great shape. She worked out all of the time but she was getting older. She glanced at Rick, who was anticipating her answer, then Shane, who wore a shit eating grin. The three of them just standing there alone brought her back to old times and it was feeling good. She looked down the wet football in her hands and picked it up, tossing it in the air and catching it.

"I'm game."

 _A/N: What do you all think? Like I said, I'm glad I when with this adding in the Christmas story and them meeting up before the wedding. The flashback is an easier vibe to construct but now that I'm getting more comfortable writing the current chapters with them as reconnecting adults, the flashbacks may come much more easy as well. The next chapter may be either Christmas Day or another flashback. haven't decided yet, but tell me what you think of this one. You don't know how much I appreciate your reviews :)..._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's uh, been a minute hasn't it? Been trying to get back int he groove and just haven't had the time. The chapter's not the way that I originally wanted it. It's a flashback chapter. It kept changing over and over and this is what the result was. Hope you enjoy it regardless.

 _Chapter 5_

The heat was blazing as thirteen year old Rick and fourteen year old Shane strolled down the side walk, licking on their soft served ice cream. Summer was here so they had a great amount of free time on their hands. With freshman year of high school coming up in the next few months, all they had to worry about was football training coming up in a month.

"So," Shane takes another like of his chocolate ice cream, "Kelly Kapowski, Jessie Spano, or Lisa Turtle."

Rick tilted his curly head to the side in thought. "I don't know. I guess Lisa. She's the cool and great friend who's really cute."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Of course you would, Screech."

Rick pouted at the name. He wasn't that lame, was he? "I'm not a Screech."

"Curly haired, lanky dork with zero luck with girls? You're the Screech to my Zach Morris."

Rick's blue eyes went wide in disbelief. "You are no Zach Morris. You're a total meathead like Slater man."

"Am not. I got the Zach Morris Swagger."

"Zach is a pretty boy, con artist. You're a jerky jock. Let me guess, Jessie Spano is you choice?"

Shane paused and stared at Rick for a few second too long. "No."

The curly haired teen squinted at his friend. "You're such a liar."

Busted. "Okay, so what? Here me out. Jessie's hot right?"

"Sure."

"Sure?"

Rick sighed with annoyance, trying to finish off her dripping ice cream. "Yes, she's hot."

"I'm talking legs for days. Confident and she's smart too. Probably the smartest chick in the school."

Rick snorted at the last comment with his mouth full. "Didn't know you dug smart chicks."

Shane bit a huge chunk of his ice cream. "It's an added bonus. But most importantly she's super intense."

"What?"

"She's intense."

"But what does that have to do with-"

Shane took another bite, making Rick cringe as he watched at the thought of a brain freeze. "My brother said that girls who are passionate and intense are the best at sex."

The lean boy rolled his eyes, licking the melted cream off his knuckles. "Of course he did."

Everyone knew Shane's older brother was a charismatic guy with the potential to go pro for baseball. Every high school girl in their school district would be willing to kneel for him, not to mention he was their ticket to popularity for their freshman year.

They continued to stroll on the summer afternoon while Rick eventually asked a question that's been sitting on his tongue since the conversation began.

"So what's wrong with Lisa?" He glanced at his answer, surprisingly nervous at his friend's possible answer. _Is it because she's black?_ He asked himself silently.

Shane ran his fingers through his black hair as he thought about it. "Not sure, but there's gotta be something wrong with her her."

Slight relief. "Why?"

He munched on his cone a bit, taking his time to put his thoughts together. "She's a great package. She's hot in that whole lil adorable diva sorta way. She's has a great personality although a bit shallow, popular, confident, smart and probably one of the riches kids in the school."

Rick stared at him, lost and confused. _Did I miss something?_ "So..."

The black haired kid smacked his friend on the shoulder barely containing his excitement to dropping the bomb. "So why in the hell is she always single? She's never had a big relationship. Sure she gets dates, but they all seem so _little_. An episode and that's it, except for Jessie's Yankee step-brother. Even Zach went for it. A girl like that and no man? She's practically the school princess. Been here since the beginning. Something don't about that cheese don't slice right."

Rick slowed a bit, his eyebrows furrowed as his friends words sank in. There wasn't anything wrong with Lisa, right? "Maybe she just has bad taste in guys. Maybe she should have just went for the Screech and been worshiped like she wanted to. She cares about him so why not give it a shot? She may have been surprised. Maybe it wouldn't have worked, but you date all these guys that don't last anyways."

"Or maybe she's a nut basket and we just don't see it."

They both hit corner and paused. Down the strip of street, they saw a confrontation. There was a slender black girl around their age, dressed in multi colored shorts, white t-shirt, and long braids down her back trying to reach for something from some bulky, older white teen boy, around nineteen, who was laughing and holding something out of her reach. There was a skinny boy around eleven standing behind.

"Is that Merle?"

"Yeah but who's the chick?"

They watched for a moment, until the girl kicked the older guy between his leg, making him drop whatever he had. Rick eyes widened while Shane laughed at it the hunch over guy. Unfortunately, his little brother nervously grabbed it and even more unfortunate, Merle wrapped his large hand around the girl's throat and slammed her into the brick building. In that very instant, the humor evaporated and Shane, followed closely by Rick, took off in their direction. Shane stocky frame collided into the much older guy, making him break his on the young girl and both guys crash into the floor.

The younger brother tried to jump in, but lanky Rick handed off his cone and knocked the smaller boy back with a shove. "Don't even think about it."

Merle kicked his younger opponent Shane, who was trying to throw punches at his head on the ground, off of him. "The hell do you think ya doin', boy?"

"Ya asshole! Ya don't put ya hands on a lady, dickhead!" Shane stood up and fumed as his skin began to turn pink with anger and exertion.

Merle stood up and chuckle, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. "That ain't no lady, kid." He snatched the item from his brother's hand and smashed it again the concrete, shattering it.

Before Shane could charge at the older guy again, a red pickup truck pulled up to the side walk. The 17 year old guy driving hopped out of the vehicle with a glare in his eyes and a clenched jaw accompanied with a smirk. He had his shoulder length hair slicked back, jeans, no shirt to show off his athletic body, and leather, finger-less gloves.

"Is there a problem, Dixon?"

Merle smirked, his eyes looking for trouble. "Well, well. If it ain't the All American, Negan Walsh."

Negan scoffed and slowly strutted onto the side walk until he stood between his little and the scoundrel that stood before him. "Mind tellin' me what the hell is goin' on, little brother?"

Shane continued to glare over his brother's shoulder at Merle. "This jerk was harrassin' this girl and grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the wall right over there." He pointed to the wall.

Negan stared at the other guy as his brother's words sank in and release a humorless chuckle. "So you like puttin' ya hands on females, huh?" His fist clenched at the very thought.

"What ya gonna do? Get the wet noodle's sheriff daddy to come at me?" He pointed at point Rick. "Besides, I'm lookin to be a zoo keeper. Figured I could teach that monkey some new tricks."

The sound of Negan's fist colliding with Merle's jaw caught everyone off guard. Merle stumbled back until his own little brother caught him in with his arms, trying to hold him up.

Rick saw the anger in Negan's eyes and he already knew what was coming.

"Ya meet me at the damn field you coward! Meet me there in an hour 'cause I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta ya!" Negan pointed directly at him.

Merle snarled back at the younger guy to dared to challenge him. "I'd like to see you try. I'm 'bout to be ya worst nightmare, pretty boy." He grabbed his little brother and scurried off down the street.

They sat a few moments after rednecks departure in silence, until Negan finally turned to the young girl who was still stand against the wall in shock of it all.

"Ya alright, little lady?"

The darkskinned girl nodded her head, trying to focus. She looked down at her shattered property. "He broke my walkman."

Negan reached into his back pocket and handed her a hundred dollars in twenties. "It's on me, cutie pie. Hopefully that'll cover it."

The girl hesitantly accepted it donation from the older, cute guy that defended her. "Thank you."

"Did he hurt ya?"

Rick watched her take a deep breath, rubbing her neck with her hand, most likely reliving Merle's own hand around it. "I'm fine. I could have taken him." She didn't sound quite as confident as her words but she stood by them regardless.

Shane rubbed his head silently questioning it a bit. "She did pretty much kick his sack so hard that I'm sure she made sure he'd probably never had kids."

Impressed, Negan smirked at her and pulled a little more money. "In that case, he's a little more."

Rick stood there, staring at her. To him she looked so familiar but he couldn't place it. She was definitely cute to him and didn't seem to be from around there. The town was and the others that surrounded it weren't that big. Everyone knew everybody. He looked down to her hand, missing the glance she threw his way, to realize that he had handed off his now melted ice cream to her when the scuffle began. Nervously, he grabbed the soggy cone from her with a muttered an apology as he went inside the library to throw it away.

"Need a ride, sweetie?" Negan walked over to lean on the hood of his truck.

The girl shook her head, shaking her braids as well. "No. My grandma's resturant is just a few blocks over."

"You Mrs. Patty Bell's grandbaby?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Do I look like a baby to you?"

Shane heard his brother laugh as he stared at the girl, finally realizing who she is. "Michonne?"

Michonne looked away from the older guy laughing at her to the boy standing next to her. "Shane?"

He smiled brightly that she recognized him. It had been four years since that summer when they were ten and last seen each other. He definitely lost a lot of his baby fat and wasn't a walking butterball. Plus, she'd gotten hot herself.

"Yeah, it's me! Can't believe you remember us!" He saw Rick coming out of the library drying his hands. "Rick! It's Michonne! Remember Michonne?!"

Rick paused mid step at the name. The beautiful girl standing in front of him was the same girl he crushed on four years ago. The girl he thought he'd never see again. He almost faceplamed himself after blushing and the dorky wave he gave her. Luckily, she at least waved back.

Negan shook his head at the scene and decided to take it up a notch. "Ya know these boys never stop talkin' 'bout ya. Always goin' on 'bout 'I wonder if Michonne is ever gonna come back.' Now I see why. Just left an impression on even me and I ain't easily impressed."

Shane rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt to embarrass him. "Shut up, Negan."

"Ya sure ya don't need a ride?"

"I'm fine."

Negan nodded and headed back to the driver's side of his truck and swung his door open. "Alright. Boys, hop on in so I can drive ya home."

Shane held his hand out. "Wait! Me and Rick are gonna walk her back." Rick looked at him in confusion. "It's the gentleman thing to do and ya know, catch up." He gave his brother a pointed look.

Shane paused at his brother's words and saw Rick do the same. "You're not goin alone, are ya? We should be done in an hour. We'll come with. What if he brings his brother, Daryl?" Even knew Merle was a sneaky bastard and definitely had no problem bringing his little brother into his shennenigins, just like he just did with Michonne.

Negan scoffed at the idea of the skinny, stringy haired kid taking him on. "That little, malnourished rat boy? I'll be fine. I'm callin' my boys for back up in case he brings his little fuckin' trailer park gang." He slid into his seat, turn on his engine and shut his door. "Y'all make sure that little lady get to Mrs. Patty's safely. I got a meth head's ass needing my bat shoved up there." He playfully winked at the younger girl. "See ya around, Michonne." He smiled before pulling off.

Rick eyebrows furrowed at Negan's attention towards the beautiful off to the side. He could tell she was taken aback, eyelids fluttering and all, but he couldn't tell if she uncomfortable or charmed. Either way, he didn't like it to the point he almost visually pouted.

Shane, after staring down his brother's now out of view truck, turned around and lit up again when he caught sight of Michonne. "Ready to go?"

Michonne smiled brightly back at him. "Yeah. I was supposed to check out some books but that jerk stopped me from.

"Maybe we can walk ya here tomorrow?" Rick chimed in, feeling like a sudden third wheel.

Michonne stared a him a moment, actually looking at him and noticing his eyes. She didn't remember his eyes being that blue when they were kids. It was only one summer, but she figured it'd be something she'd remember. She was good with details.

"I don't need the protection."

Shane chuckled at the obvious stubbornness. He liked it. A lot. "What? We can't hang out with an old friend at the library?" Michonne playfully shoved him in his shoulder. "So what were ya listening too.?"

She looked down at her broken cassette player and pulled out her salvaged cassette tape. " _I Wanna Sex You Up_." Rick turned red instantly. "My friend's sister got it for me. It was supposed to be the _New Jack City_ version, but this one's okay, I guess. Just gotta make sure my grandma does find it or it's a switch I'd be getting."

"Nice." Michonne raised an eyebrow at Shane and he realized he needed to correct himself. "I meant the song, not the switch. I've seen the video on MTV when my brother watches it. Looks like you're a rebel actually walking around listening to it. Maybe I can listen to it when we hang. Don't worry, I can keep a secret." He turned the on charmed. He'd watched his brother for years so he knew how it worked. Besides, he was just being himself.

Michonne attached the broken walkman back onto her short and stuck the tape in her back pocket to stay safe. She looked back at him, trying to hide her

Rick's eyes, too busy watching her to give pay attention to the exchange, followed her as she strolled on by. He didn't understand what was happening, but he was glad for her being up front so she wouldn't catch him staring the way he wanted to. Sure, she glanced his way when she wasn't staring at Negan, or chatting with Shane, but he'd just advert his eyes with absolute awkwardness. But one thing for sure, he definitely wanted to get to know her.

Shane smiled wide and bright, elbowing Rick in his side. "Man, I think I may have just found my Jessie Spano, Screech."

Rick's face faltered a bit. _Wait, what?_ How did he missed that? Shane liked Michonne? He just thought they were just making small conversation and didn't even pay attention to what the conversation was. He saw his best friend's enamored expression and felt defeated. _And I was just thinking she could be my Lisa._

 _A/N: So there's that. Negan was not originally supposed to be in this story, let alone this chapter, but once the idea of him being Shane's older brother, I couldn't let it go. There will be more flashbacks throughout the years concerning the three and eventually Andrea. I think the next chapter will come back to the present on Christmas Day then after that another flashback. It might just be an alternating thing concerning present and flashback chapters. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chapter. hopefully the next one will come much sooner lol..._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Is Ash Lee Can back? It appears so! I'm sorry for being gone so long and leaving this story(as well as my others) like that. I've been having a lot going on in life and kinda lost my muse for writing. I'd smile but felt guilty whenever I'd get asked about whether I was going to continue one of my fics. But the good news is that, although is still kicking me in the ass, probably more so than ever, the writing muse has seemed to return. Maybe it was that season 8 finale that struck something me. maybe it was something else. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I to get this story back in gear because I never forgot about it :)...

This fic is not Beta'd therefore all mistakes are mine...

Chapter 6

The air was freezing, but they could only feel it on their faces as they were all heavily clothed everywhere else. Their footsteps gave a soft crunch as Michonne and her friends stepped on fresh fallen snow in the backyard of Shane and Andrea's home. It was the same backyard that she, Rick and Shane goofed around in for years in their teens, back when Shane's parents owned it. The backyard felt like it was only type of backyard of that size you'd see in the South without costing you a fortune. Just simply the norm.

It was a bizarre feeling seeing her old friends again. The first was Glenn, pregnant Maggie, who was waddling through due to her sizable belly, and their son Hershel, also known as JR, coming up to the front steps. She thought back to when Glenn was just that young, cute, awkward pizza boy who was always the one to deliver the food when she and Andrea, who were grown, practicing lawyers, having their Girls Night In with the young, fiesty, college girl, Maggie. Watching how they interacted now, she would have thought that they were that old couple with a life time of forever love you'd see in the commercials. They reminded her of her grandparents.

There was a woman named Carol with her college freshman daughter, Sophia. Michonne met her when she defended her in a case against the murder of her husband. It was a case of self defense against the abusive bastard and Michonne was determined to make sure she got off. Rick had called her up as soon as the woman was arrested at the scene. Michonne had already defended Shane, who was beating him for using "excessive force" towards that same man the year before when they had answered a 911 call and had to break up a "domestic dispute" against the two. The whole town knew the what was happening, but most of them stood by, not wanting to interfere in someone's marriage which resulted in bloodshed. Rick, secretly, asked for her help. Michonne was not about to let that woman rot for that monster's deserving demise. The woman and her daughter had no family therefore Rick and Shane decided to make them her family, her daughter even becoming Carl's best friend. She had become a woman of strength that had risen from her struggle and pain, providing for the life that both she and her daughter deserved.

There was Sasha and Tyrese. The latter was a former professional football player for the Miami Dolphins. He moved from retirement central to Atlanta after he was forced to retire himself after a bad injury in his five year career. With his younger sister planning to move to Atlanta, big brother decided to tag along. Andrea bonded with Sasha with their secret love for The Spice Girls, while Shane became fascinated becoming friends with a NFL player into becoming genuine friends. Michonne met them at a funeral a few years ago and got to know them both at the wake. Although Tyrese was the famous NFL player, Sasha was a hero back where they were from saving a supposedly doomed orphanage in a fire. Michonne determined that Tyrese was the protective teddybear and that Sasha was the headstrong woman of determination.

Aaron and his boyfriend, Eric, showed up. Andrea and Michonne met Aaron after the Westboro Baptist Church got off from criminal charged when they bombed his well community center, when they learned of his sexuality in Atlanta years ago. The duo were outraged by the outcome after following the high profiled case, contacted him, offered their services to him, and convinced him to sue for defamation, which would help financially with the damages. The duo won of course and stayed friends with him ever since. Andrea continues to work as his main lawyer since Michonne moved to France.

She didn't know Tara and Rosita before today. Andrea told her that Tara had lost her dad, sister and niece to a very messy, tragic car accident in Atlanta. Tara, who was fresh out of the police, was on duty to the messy pile up on the highway when she discovered her family's demise and left for a smaller town as a deputy. It amazed Michonne how someone who'd experience such tragedy could still live the life as a goofball. The King's County Police Department took the young one under their wings and made her family. Her girlfriend Rosita was a mechanic, who Tara first met when she took her sister's car to get fixed one day as a way to heal her grieving. They hit it off immediately, turning from fast best friends into something more.

She looked over to loner redneck Daryl Dixon. She was still amazed that they'd became friend considering that the family he'd come from. She'd never forget the way his older brother would assault her with racial remarks. Daryl was always stuck right behind him, always reading to jump in and fight by his brother's side, despite never engaging in the verbal combat, at least not towards her in particular for whatever reason, even though she was sure had with others. When Merle got locked up, again, Rick helped him come into his own. Sure Daryl would never become a cop considering his family's history with them, but there was something he could do. He found a way to better himself and his situation. By the time the old man, who owned the autoshop he and Merle worked in for years passed away, he'd saved up enough money to purchase the business. It was the same autoshop Rosita worked at. When she saw him again years back, she almost couldn't believe that he was the same. He had his brother's temper every now and again, and every now and again would find himself into trouble for getting ahead of himself and stubborness, but he seemed genuine when it came to wanting helping people and overall in a better place compared to where he used to be when they were kids.

Then there was the Grimes family. Michonne's mind went back to that morning, when she ended up to being treated to alone with adorable, scruffy bearded Rick Grimes...

 **Early That Morning**

 _The aroma of Southern cooking invaded her nostrils as she once again woke in the semi-familiar surrondings. With the smell of such deliciousness, and the Christmas Eve feast she had the night before, she just knew that she was going put on a few pound just from stay there._

 _She glanced at her side in the bed and saw her son, Andre, still sleeping soundly with his light snores. She slowly climbed out of bed and headed for the bedroom door. She didn't know what to expect when she stepped into the living, but the sight taken her aback._

 _On the pullout couch Carl hanging on off one side of the the pullout bed, face down, most likely drooling, still wearing his boots and on top of the comforter that was there. He had gone out to hang, most likely party, with friends after dinner and must had come back late while everyone was still sleeping. She remembered the days where after going out late at night to party with with Shane and Rick in their younger days and sneaking back into her grandparents house before dawn so they wouldn't know she was out all night drinking cheap beer and dancing the night away._

 _Next to him was little Judith cuddled up into her big brother, almost using him as some form of a blanket, despite the comforter that she was under. Carl's arm was wrapped around her adorableness in a natural instinctive protective way. Maybe he was a security blanket? Maybe she was just reading too much into it? Either way, her heart warmed at and made her give a soft smile at the sight. She didn't imagine having any more children, but if she did, she can imagine her son doing the same to his younger sibling._

 _Then there was Rick, laying on the other side of the bed, just snoring. It wasn't obnoxious sounding, but it was definitely louder than what her son was doing in the guest room. She chuckled at how cute it was. She used to hate when Mike would snore in her ear and but for some reason the snoring sound in the room wasn't bothering her._

 _Still slightly tired, and not wanting to disturb the sleeping family, she headed for the kitchen to see if she find some caffine. Hopefully there was some herbal tea she liked and not just coffee. Also it was too early in the day for delicious hot chocolate._

 _She walked into the cozy kitchen to various pots simmering and the oven baking. There wasn't anyone in sight overseaing the cooking, which unnerved her, until she spotted the note on the refrigerator._

 _'Shane said I forgot to pick up some stuff,_

 _so we need to find a store that's open so_

 _we can get it real quick. We'll be back_

 _hopefully soon._

 _-Andrea_

 _P.S. Check on the damn food!_

 _-Shane'_

 _She could imagine the debate between the two of them at like three in the morning about the food. Andrea , honestly, wasn't much of a cook. It was decent, but very basic. Shane was someone who took much pride in his cooking. He used say that his older brother Negan would tell him that, "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach, but a way into a woman's panties is the high skill level of working a skillet!" As a shirt chaser, it was a skill that Shane took seriously and tried to master as much as he possibly could, starting from Michonne's own grandmother. When they dated in their early teens, he tried to win her grandmother over by taking cooking lessons from her at the Dinner Bell diner. He took pride in his over 25 years of culinary work. And there wasn't a woman who didn't appreciate his efforts, then he wouldn't even bother and further._

 _The aroma of the delicious food over came her. There was no way she wasn't going to take a peek. She lifted a lid on one pot, a steam of Southern ecstacy invaded her lungs and pores. She saw a pot of cooking collard green with ham hocks just simmering away and her mouth began to water. She slowly lowered her hand in the pot of a taste-_

 _"Checking the food right?"_

 _She clamped the lip back onto the pot as the unexpected voice startled her. She glances behind her to see Rick standing on the other end of the kitchen, freshly woken with his messy loose curls and scruffy beard, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, along with an unexpected imprint against the pants she wasn't expecting to see at that very moment._

 _She looked up to realize that he giving her a playful smirk. She had only looked down below for a half a second but, did he notice? After a couple a seconds of slight panic, she realized that he amusement was from her food theiving. Not perving eyes._

 _She nervously smiled back to cover her unexpected nerves. "Well, figured I'd take a peek since Shane and Andy left out."_

 _Rick scratched the back of his curls, still waking up. "Let me guess. Andrea forgot something, again?"_

 _"Seems like."_

 _They stared at each other in silence, both unsure what to say next. Then Michonne remembered the reason she came in the kitchen in the first place._

 _"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know if they have any tea?"_

 _Rick perked up and walked over to her. "Yeah. Let me grab that for you." He squeezed through between her and the wall, holding onto her side for a second, to reach the top in the cabinet above one the counter she was next to. She jolted a little bit when his front accidentally brushed against her backside. This was not how she was planning on spending her morning._

 _"Andrea hides it up here when Shane pranked her once by pretending to throw it out once." He pulled down a gallon sized ziplock bag with various types of packaged tea bags and K-Cups and handed over to her. "So you got your green, black, white, chamomile and some other teas I can't remember." Michonne raised an eyebrow at his knowledge of various teas other than diabetically sweet. "Andrea threw away Shane's coffee once and ranted to us about our horrible coffee habits. The prank was in retaliation."_

 _She laughed at the thought. It still amazed her how the two stayed together. Both of them were pretty stubborn people and yet they still worked. "Thanks."_

 _She looked into the bag, spotting the white tea she was hoping for grabbed a coffee mug. She glanced over to Rick, who was pouring himself a cup of leftover coffee that Shane had in the coffee pot. "I guess the 'coffee is bad' rant didn't take huh."_

 _He looked back at her and blushed beneath his thick beard before turning back to his drink. "Old habits die hard I guess."_

 _"Maybe I can do a much better job of convincing you than Andrea could?" Wait! What? She didn't mean for it to come off a flirtatious as she did. Simple friendly banter. Or maybe it was just in her head?_

 _Rick turned around again with his mug in hand. He kept his head down, not looking her in the eye, but she could tell his whole face was a little red now. "We'll see." He headed out of the kitchen, maybe a little quicker than he probably should have._

 _Michonne groaned to herself in embarrassment. Maybe some nice hot tea will help her get her head straight this morning. Andrea might have been right though. She needed to get laid._

 **Present Time**

Michonne came out of the morning memory as a quick gush of wind pushed against her face a little. She looked ahead and saw the other game players standing around further into the yard, getting ready to pick teams. She looked back onto the back porch to see Andrea, Maggie, Carol, Sophia and Eric sitting down, watching Andrea, Judith and JR play around, ready for the game to start. She hustled to catch up with the rest of them so they could pick teams.

"Alright." Shane, tossing the football to himself in the air, while he addressed everyone. "Rick and I are captains, as usual. Last year's loser go first."

Tyrese, counting everyone, in his head notices something was off. "We don't have an even number though."

Shane smirks a little. "Don't worry. My extra man should be here any moment." Michonne could tell he had something up his thermal sleeves. "Pick first Rick." He tossed the ball to the other captain for his first pick.

Rick caught it easily and carefully scanned the group, looking for the first choice he already decided on.

"Oh fuck you, Grimes!" Shane threw his gloved hands in the air. Rick laughed at the outburst, to everyone's else's confusion. He knew Shane was going to pick Michonne first, but being last year's loser had it's benefits. "It's fine. You two were always against me anyways." As he looked around for his next pick. Just as he was about to call Sasha's name-

"You damn shitheads just couldn't wait for me, could ya?" A loud, male voice carried through the yard as he swaggered through the snow towards him. He was tall and handsome for sure. Michonne almost didn't recognize him, but as he gotten closer, his swagger, voice and that shit eating grin that formed behind that, she recognized that it was Shane's older brother. "Little Ricky's and his toy soldiers are in to get one hell of a Christmas."

A/N: I was originally going to make this chapter and next chapter one long as chapter, but I decided to end it on. I'll try and get the next one up as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'd like to thank you all for the reviews. If there appears to be any mistakes, let me know so I can can fix them :)...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Part of this fic was half drunk writing(I wrote it while sober story wise but filled it in as much as I could while kinda drunk. I'll edit as much as I can when I wake up and you won't read this. Hope you'll enjoy this story regardless...

Chapter 7

"Alright," Rick's warm breath blowing into the cool air as the team leaned forward in the huddle, "we're actually tied right now. We can actually win this. They can't make another touchdown or we lose." He looked over to his son, who's hair somehow still looked commercial perfect despite the running, jumping, tackles and just frigid weather in general it was enduring. "Carl you have to keep up with Glenn. We can afford him catch another damn touchdown."

Deadpanned, Carl looked back at his father. "You literally paired me against the fastest person out here. You really expect me to keep up with Glenn?"

Michonne saw Rick sigh, knowing what he was saying was right. Everyone seemed to be paired against speed versus power in someway. Everyone except for Daryl against Shane, who was the other team's quarterback, and herself with Sasha. The two of them seemed to be on equal footing. Michonne was slightly faster and more agile, but Sasha the firefighter, seemed a bit than her physically stronger. Rick was paired against Aaron, who was surprisingly taking Rick down pretty easily when he was able could catch him. She noticed biggest toss up against speed and power were the two former, professional athletes, Negan the baseball player and Tyrese to former offensive lineman. Between Negan and Glenn, they were the two game player on the opposing team.

Despite them possibly losing, she felt a rush that she hadn't felt in so long. She didn't live in a life where such an exertion of physical activity such as this was an often occurrence. Sure she would do her yoga and had taken up kickboxing, but constant running at the speed she was, along with the occasional tackle. She was sure going to feel every bit of it in the morning, but right now, she was in the zone and loving every bit of it.

"Rick," Michonne spoke up in the huddle, "why don't you switch with Carl. You take Glenn. Carl go for Aaron. Aaron most likely won't get the ball. Tara, you stay with Rosita."

"What about Negan?" Tara looked at Tyrese wit an apologetic wince. "No offense dude, but he's kinda outrunning you a bit."

"Don't worry about Negan." Michonne declared. "Just keep him on the run. Daryl, stay on Shane and makes sure he doesn't pull a fast one." She only gets a grunt in response. She looks over to Rick, who's taking in rearrangement that Michonne constructed. "You're okay with this?"

Rick stares at her for a bit before giving her a soft smile. "I'll follow your lead."

As they lined up in their places against the cocky opposing team, they noticed the slight switch with some of their placings.

"Oh. I see Rick's opened his eyes one decided on taking G-Man himself." Shane boasted with the football in his hands.

"Just say hike already!"

"Hike!"

Everyone takes off running, running whatever play they could. Glenn went long and surprisingly Rick was keeping up with him. Carl kept up with Aaron, even though the latter would easily overpower the former if the ball could go that way. Michonne kept up with Sasha as usual but she kept her eyes primarily on Shane. The quarterback watch his players one by one until he saw one with his usual easy opening and got ready for the throw.

Got 'em.

As soon as the ball left Shane's fingers, Michonne immediately took off running towards to other side, away from Sasha, who was immediately confused. Negan leaped in the air for the catch, not realizing that he what he was in for. As he got hold the ball, he got a hard smack in the side from Michonne, knocking the ball from his grasp and both into the snow.

Everyone stood shocked at what happened. Hearing various 'ooh's and wincing noises, with the occasional 'holy shit's. Before anyone could properly react, Michonne quickly picked up the fumble and sprinted to the other end of the 'field'.

"GO MICHOOOOOONE! GOOOOOOO!" Andrea screamed in excitement from the front porch with her fellow bystanders jumping up and down at the unexpected play.

Tyrese, led the charge in blocking Michonne way to their victory.

"Get her!" Shane shouted he dropped back further down the field to stop her

Michonne's cold feet pumped through the snow in her heavy boots as she tried to dodge the other team that was gunning for her.

"Keep going. I got you." She barely heard the panted, Southern that crept up next to her over the loud cheers. Mainly Andrea's screaming. and saw Rick tryin to hold off Aaron with Carl. His words of encouragement pushed her that much harder.

Rosita jumped on Tyrese's back, unexpectedly dropping him, making Michonne her biggest protection. Rick was still close but now they were headed straight towards Shane, who looked every bit of ready for her. She swiftly goes slant to avoid him, but he moved right along her.

Rick began to pull slightly ahead of her as her new main defense, ready to block off the much larger Shane. "Cross back over." He whispered to her. "I got Shane."

Realizing what Rick doing, trailed slightly right behind Rick until a few moments before reaching Shane and juking to the other side that was wide open towards the end zone. Rick braced himself for the impact of the full bodied Shane that doomed to crash into him. Sure enough, Shane took the bait before he could realize the setup and Rick when flying off his feet.

Michonne jumped in for the touchdown, the heat of victory coursing through her veins as she held the football in the air. Her face lit up in excitement as she saw her teammates, frantic Andrea from the porch, running to celebrate their new football hero. She spiked the ball into the ground. She hadn't felt this alive in years. She felt sixteen all over again.

Everyone crowded around her, giving their congradultations. Andrea, of course, runs and jumps on her, holding with her legs wrapped giving her the biggest hug.

"That was fucking crazy!" Andrea's voice cracked a bit from all the screaming the whole game.

"Traitor!" Shane shouted to his fiancee as he walking over after helping Rick off the ground. Rick chuckled as he slowly limped towards the crowd with Shane trailing behind.

Andrea climbed off of her friend and rolled her eyes at her man pouting. He was such a sore loser. "I cheered for you too, crybaby!" She climbed off Michonne anf have her man sulking man a cheerup kiss.

Michonne looked pass them and caught Rick smiling at her victory. She couldn't help smile brightly right back. She was feeling real good. Picking up the football she spiked by her feet, she walked over to him and handed him the football.

"I couldn't have done it without you."

Rick held the ball in his hands ad looked at it for moments. He had never gotten the game winning ball in high school. In fact, it usually went to Shane. Michonne was giving him something special and she didn't even realize it.

He shrugs at her and hands her back the ball. "I'm sure you'd found a way." Seeing her hesitation, he insists. "You earned it." Her smile widened even more and he could feel a familiar flutter in the pit of his stomach. She took the ball back from his and playfully, gently shoved his shoulder.

"Enough you two!" Shane groaned as he watched them with what he felt should have been his winning ball.

Michonne looked at him and playfully wrapped an arm around Rick's shoulder, posing as a united front. "Sure as soon as you say it, Shane 'O Mac."

"Say what?"

She grinned and raised an eyebrow at his confusion. "That I still got it." The crowd of friends around them gave "ooh"s to hype up her request at Shane's expense.

Shane looked back and forth between his two friends, especially Michonne, before rolling his eyes. Andrea playfully elbowed him to get him. He chuckled at the whole senario. Once again he got outsmarted by Michonne. Once again she dragged their Rick into it, since he was usually the one caught in the middle of their antics as kids. Just as he was about to give her the well deserved props-

"Go on, little brother," Negan's voice appeared unexpectedly as he walked to the front of the crowd. He leaned to the a little bit as he rubbed the right side of his body that she hit him. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes following the length of her body, and flashed a charming smile in her direction, "because she certainly got something."

Michonne blushed at at the forward intrusion, not noticing the smile that was slipping from Rick's face at the interaction.

 **Later That Night**

The Christmas party was well underway. Dinner was an amazing feast that Shane was surely proud of and took every compliment that was fed to him. They played some games such as Taboo, beer pong, Uno and now they were just listening to music while they mingled, until they were play another drinking game. Carol, Sasha, Andrea were sitting on the couch looking over Aaron and Eric's design book they gave Maggie for Christmas for her new baby's room. Carl and Sophia were in Shane and Andrea's bedroom, sneaking alcohol while the adults pretended not to notice. Most of the guys were talking about the playoffs.

Michonne, feeling a bit tipsy, was standing in the doorway of the room she slept in watching Andre, Judith and JR playing toys with Tara. She loved that her son was having such a good time. He was being Tara's little helper with their little tea party with making sure to be patient and gentle to the smaller two kids. When she made that winning touchdown earlier that day, she thought that was the going to be the highlight of her day. But it was the moment when they were all crowding around her, her son ran up to her and gave her a giant hug, then spent the next five minutes rambling on how cool she was. She'd never seen him so excited for her. It was a moment worth shedding a tear over, which she did.

"They're sure having a great time."

Startled by the unexpected presence so close behind her, a light cologne, smelling of an ocean breeze, undertone of outdoors, and a hint of citrus, flowed over to her. She composed herself at the voice recognition and smiles. "Seems like your daughter conned them all into a little tea party." Judith held the tea pot to pour the imagitative drinks, while Andre kept a hand faintly behind her so she wouldn't fall.

Rick nonchalantly shrugged. "It's not so bad."

She laughed at the thought of Rick and Carl sitting down at a small princess table and tiny chairs, waiting to be served and little Judith walked around with her teapot to give them. Their earlier conversation flashed back into her mind. She finally turned around to him and squited her eyes up at him.

Rick suddenly got nervous at her suddenly giving him such direct attention again. Did he say something wrong? They were just talking, right? He tried to avoid eye contact with her without being completely rude.

"So you can have sips of imaginary tea, but the real thing isn't enough to curve you of that nasty coffee habit of your?" Her lips twitched with humor as Rick fumbled for a reply.

"Uh," he was glad that the conversation hadn't suddenly turned completely serious, but now he was kicking himself that he wasn't able to come up with quick, witty retort. That was always Michonne and Shane's ball game, "I mean, one I can taste"

"So you're saying that tea is disgusting?"

"No. I enjoy some enjoy some good ole sweet tea" He mentally patty himself on his back for the quick thought.

"Wow." Taken aback by the obvious smartass remark, her eyes widen with a smile.

"Here's my take on things." She tooks a sip of her beer, before continuing. "I mean, I get it. The caffiene. It's at a higher content than brewed tea. I used to drink the stuff myself. It can be a strain getting up in the morning and you feel the need to get up and going immediately."

He nodded in agreeance. He may have not been some city lw enforencer, but that did't stop him from getting up at the crack of dawn for his work.

"But here's thing," he perked up a bit, somewhat dramatically playing on her supposedly being able to convert him, "all that coffee is having an affect on your body that you probably have never given a second thought to."

He'd heard a version of this before. Sure it wasn't Andrea's more aggressive, reataliation of an"attack" on it, but these were words he'd heard before. It wasn't that he was opposed to it. It just wasn't something enough that he was felt was enough to make a chane for.

"A man of good looks, such as yourself," she playfully tickled the edge of his beard with her index finger tip for a couple of seconds and his breath hitched in his throat at the contact, "can easily have underlying health issue and that coffee you insist on drinking can have a severe. It probably has. Switching to tea may take a bit to adjust," she then pointed directly at his heart, emphasizing her next point, "but with your increased chances of obtaining illnesses such as heart disease and strokes, tea may be the way to go." She dropped her hand and paused for a few seconds. "We're not kids anymore." her face began to lose her smile, turning more serious than she wanted. "Your health is not just about you. But about your children."

They stared at each other, sitting in seemingly total silence, despite the music playing and the conversations that flows throughout the room. As seconds ticked by, he mind took in her words deeper and deeper. Sure he knew tea was the healthier choice. Everyone knew that, but to put things in perspective of his children? He didn't think of it like that before.

Michonne on the other hand was sensing a bit of intensity in his eyes. She couldn't tell if he was thinking about what she said, or if he was trying get a read on her. He was always so quiet, even when it came to bantering. Sometimes it'd seemed like he'd only talk if spoken to or if he just really have something to say. Never really talking just to talk. Like he made sure to keep most of his thoughts to himself. Shane was the one with no filter. Sure she was one to make sure she spoke when she felt something was important. She had no problem shooting the shit with full on banter either. She was smarter with her words than Shane though. Rick didn't really do any of that though. He was more of a listener. They would sit on the rocks by the waterfall and she would just talk. And he would just listen. Maybe the occasional input-

"You wanna drink?"

She snapped out of daze with his offer. Rick wasn't intensely staring at her. In fact he seemed to be bit more casually relaxed. Maybe he'd settled with whatever his mind was wrestling with. Actually his eyes looked a bit flirty? No, that wasn't it. Maybe amused? It felt fun whatever it was. "I'll take a beer."

He simply smiled at her but it made her smile right along with him. "I'll be right back." He walked away with a little more pep in his step.

Just as he disappeared around the corner to go into the kitchen, Negan came out with a large tray full of margaritas and set it on the table next to the wall across the room. "Ladies, I got a tray full of yummy that just wants to get fucking sexy in those tummies." He glanced back at the guys to the side of him, staring at the drinks and rolled his eyes. "You fuckers can have some too I guess."

Sasha was the first to get up to snag a drink. Michonne ignored the commotion and turned back to the little tea party. The kids were now munching on their little homemade cookies with Tara. She hoped that there weren't that much sugar in them. Even though it was a holiday, she knew these kids were going to eventually crash. Also she could use the grown up time without worrying about her kid running around.

A magarita appeared in front of her as an offering. The smell of a smusky, vanilla infused with leather cologned hit her.

"What happened to me getting a beer?"

"Something wrong with my magaristas?"

She quickly turned around at the realization that she wasn't speaking to Rick. Sure she saw Negan bring out the tray of drinks but didn't think he was going walk up to her like this. Now here he was standing by her, very closely, with a two margaritas in hand, smiling his dimpled smile.

"No." She answered his question with assurance. "Nothing's wrong." She looked over to Andrea, who was gleaming at the booklet that was in her lap. She looked back at the guy who was smoothly pushing up on her. Here was this handsome man, a man who she could never ignored the mild attention of, even when she was younger. He was always fun. Exciting. "Well, someone was getting me a beer and I don't drink tequila anymore."

"Well that beer doesn't seem to be here and what, may I ask, is wrong with tequila?"

Her mind tracked back to her college years. A time where partying were events. "It's gotten me in trouble before."

"After knocking my shit earlier, I'm official inviting you to get into some trouble." He leaned again against the wall she was sitting onout of He leaned a bit forward. As if to tell her a secret. "Come on. I'm not asking you to take a body shot or anything. Just tell tell me how it taste."

She would be lying if she said the drink didn't look good. It looked sweet but not that it'd feel it was a trouble like a juicebox. "Deal." She pulled the glassed to her lips, but instead of the expected salt that usual came wish with normal margaritas, it was rimmed with sugar. It sweetened between her lips. She didn't expect it to taste griping as it did. She look"This is pretty good actually."

"Just "pretty good'?"

It was 'bad' enough he had her drinking something that wasn't a comfort taste, she smirked and eyebrow raised at his complaint. "You just peer pressured me into drinking tequila based drink. 'Pretty good' is all you're getting from me."

His eyes light up a bit at her comeback. It wasnt often that someone woulda woman would challenge him, but here was one, someone who had the spunk he always saw and it tickled him in every which of way. "I'll take it then." He stared at her intensely, watched what she could possibly say. "Man, I haven't seen you since my daddy's funeral."

Michonne was expectin the sudden sharp subject, and yet he made it feel so casual "Yeah. About thirteen years ago."

More casual. "You in France now, right?"

Wow. "Yeah. I'm actually considering moving back though. I love it out there, but I miss the States." She didn't thin Negan would know so much about her. It felt weird but not discomforting. It felt nice for some to ask. Andrea would ask, so by association Negan would know. Rick seemed curious but never truly asked. But Negan? "What about you? You still living life on the open road with the motorcycle?"

He didn't smile his smile right away, but his smile still appeared. "I had settled down, somewhat. Moved to Florida. Got married. Wife passed from cancer five years ago." He seemed to try and not seem sadden by his own words.

Michonne couldn't ignore the the covered pained that camaraderie that crepted between them. "I'm sorry." She was a lawyer. Not a doctor, but she could help feel that pain. She had experience the agony before. She'd seen the state. She'd hated it. Her grandpa didn't deserve it. She looked at him with with a resolved in her eyes. He looked back her and she knew he fel the pain she felt. "Fuck cancer."

He smiled at her words., but it made him laugh. "Absolutely."

Negan looked at her for a few moments before leanging comfotable aainst the wall Michonne stood up against. Se wsn't likke the other women he encaountered. Even the women who 'tried' to be tough to proved themesleved, couldn't compared. He leaed in further to make sure she was catching what he was saying. "If you're here til New Year's, remind me to give you a ride on the bike."

"Who says I want a ride?"

He spoke as if he knew what he said was facts, despite possibly not being so. "Didn't want the magarita, but you enjoyed it anyway."

Back over by the couch, Andrea, who, along with most of the other women, was listening Sasha's story about an altercation on Black Friday the month before, spotted her best friend over to the side, leaning against the wall, and her future brother in law sure enough chatting her up. He had Michonne laughing and smiling while just turning up the charm. They looked really flirty from where she was sitting. Son of a bitch!

She averted her eyes over to Shane, who was sipping his beer and laughing right, not paying attention to her or the situation. She quickly got up from her seat and briskly went over to Shane, cutting into the guys' conversation. "Excuse us for a second."

Without another word, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the margaritas.

Shane confused and slightly annoyed by her sudden interruption. If she was going to say something, she should just go ahead and say it. "What?" She simply just pointed across the room to his brother and her best friend feeling looking comfortable. "Shit." He loved his brother dearly he'd learned most of his love from him, but he wasn't mess up what he wanted. He wasn't completely pissed, not like Andrea, who was tapping him hard in the chest as she looked on, but Rick deserved some play, right? Negan was being his charming cockblocking self, but now wasn't the time. Not to mention he and and Andrea been trying to scoot his best friend on the beautiful show stopper his bestie been crushing on for God know long. "Alright, I'll distract him away before-"

"Too late."

Shane turned around to see where Andrea was looking at and sure enough, there was Rick standing to the side, with two beer bottles in his hand, watching Negan and Michonne, who was absently sipping the margarita she didn't want.

A/N: I'm going to edit this as much as I can when I wake up. Like I said before, I'm drunk posting this so it will be edited. I will say I apologize bout Negan's thirsty ass popping up. There was not supposed to be some damn triangle when I started this. I actually want to slap Negan, but I didn't have it in me to make him a complete douche nozzle in my fic despite how I feel about him in the show. At the end of the day thought this is definitely a Richonne fic. Remember that this is a fic that's based on the Karmin song "Along the Road" so the Richonne will have far more in depth. Missed opportunities but it will come to in time. Slow burn lol. Speaking of which, I think the next chapter or so will be flashback chapters to give more backstory and see more dynamic between Rick and Michonne (& Shane)...


End file.
